Pearly Whites
by igirisexual
Summary: Ivan doesn't really like going to the dentist. Until he sees the most drop-dead gorgeous man ever. And that man is his dentist. Ivan x Dentist!Yao. Fluffy Oneshot.


"Ivan, you're going to the dentist today."

Ivan's childish violet eyes widened. "But sis, I don't wanna," he mumbled to himself, hiding his chubby cheeks within the folds of his scarf. "Dentists' is scary."

"Ivan, you're eleven now, you can be brave." Katyusha hummed, crouching down and ruffling her little brother's hair. "I'll buy you ice cream if you come to the dentist's willingly?"

Ivan, pouting, nodded. He could never refuse a chance for ice cream. That would just be so.. un-Ivan. Sighing, he let Katyusha lead him to the car, and he got in. As per usual, he would sit in the back and stare out the window, watching the pretty signs and cars go past. When they stopped at a traffic light, he would stare at whoever was in the car beside them, and smile.

It didn't take very long for them to reach the dentists' place, and Ivan sat nervously in the lobby as Katyusha went up to talk to the people at the counter. She returned moments later with a smile, and sat down with her brother, holding his little hand in her own. At last, the time came for Ivan's appointment, and Katyusha walked him to the little room. She pecked the top of his head, and opened the door for him.

Ivan would've revered in how clean and white and pristine the room was, had he not been instantly captivated by the dentist. He was short, and looked perhaps as young as nineteen. But all in all, he was downright _beautiful_, long hair framing his face and resting against his shoulders, and his eyes shone a charming amber.

"Hello, Ivan, right? I'm going to be your dentist today. My name is Yao." The dentist said with a little smile. "And before you get worried, I specialize in kids' teeth, so I know what I'm doing. Please, come and sit down." Hesitantly, Ivan stumbled over to the chair, and clambered onto it.

Ivan didn't really listen as Yao told him to lay back and put those special glasses on while he shone a light down and poked about his mouth with metal implements. He did that anyway, but just continued to stare. Yao was very beautiful as he poked about Ivan's mouth with the weird tool with the circle on the end. He didn't even mind that he was left with a metallic taste in his mouth.

"Ivan?" Yao said, bringing him back to his senses. "I need you to open your mouth a bit more, so I can put these little cards in." he cooed softly, holding up said cards. After pouting for a moment, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, and Yao popped the bits of card to either side. Ivan tried not to spit them out, as they hurt the sides of his mouth. Yao, seeing Ivan's discomfort, did what he had to as quickly as possible, and then took out the card.

"Ow," mumbled Ivan, looking up at the pretty dentist man with hurt eyes.

"I know that's not very nice, but it's over now." Yao nodded, taking the glasses back off of Ivan and gesturing for him to sit up. "You've been very good today, Ivan."

"Okay?.. I've never been to the dentist before." Ivan explained lamely, touching at his lip.

"For someone who's never been to the dentist, you have very good teeth." Yao praised softly, patting the boy's shoulder. "And you have a lovely smile! Would you like a sticker?"

"A sticker.." mumbled Ivan, eyes wide. "Do you have one with flowers on it?"

"Yes, although it's with the ones I'd usually give to girls." Yao mused, going over to his desk and rifling about for his stickers. He found them and pulled out a sheet, which he offered to Ivan.

"Here you are, pick one." Yao hummed cheerily. Ivan took the sticker sheet for a moment, before picking out a cute yellow sticker within a smiling flower. Kindly, the pretty dentist peeled off the sticker and gave it to Ivan, who put it on the back of his hand and smiled.

"Thanks, pretty man," he said quietly, smiling.

"Pretty man?" Yao repeated quietly to himself, raising a brow. "Anyway, I'm sure your sister is waiting for you. Goodbye, Ivan."

Ivan, smiling and warmly thinking of the nice dentist, went out of the room and returned to his big sister in the lobby.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Katyusha asked, standing up and taking his hand.

"He was very pretty," chirped Ivan. "And he gave me a sticker!" For an eleven year old, he really acted like he was seven. And of course, they went for ice cream, and whatnot. Little Ivan's thoughts were all of that handsome man.

Little Ivan grew into big Ivan in the course of years. In fact, perhaps it would be more accurate to say giant Ivan. And really, his little crush, infatuation, perhaps, never left. Maybe it was silly of him to think that a dentist he had met at age eleven had made him feel love at first sight. In fact, it was silly. Very much so.

How long had it been now? Oh, right, seven years. Having just graduated high school, Ivan Braginsky, age eighteen, deemed himself an adult. And now that he was an adult, he could face the pretty dentist man. He was kicking himself, of course, as he drove to the dentists', doubting that Yao would even remember him. Even though he did not need to visit the dentist himself, he would tag along when Natalya did (she was prone to cavities) in hope of seeing that kind man again.

Today, he was going to have his teeth checked. He had booked an appointment, making a complaint that he only wanted Dr. Wang Yao to be the one checking his teeth. And he got his way today. But he hadn't given his name. He would see if the doctor remembered him. He idled in the waiting room a little longer, before being called in. He smiled at the sight of the man. He didn't look like he'd aged a day.

"I rarely treat adults," mused Yao quietly. "And I hear you requested me especially, so I assume you know my name." Ivan nodded with a smile. It seemed, for the bulk of the visit, Yao did not remember him.

As Yao went about doing the usual checkup routine, he felt something go wrong in his chest. Was he having heart palpitations?.. No, this man was just gorgeous. When he finished with the checkup, he went to escort the patient to the door.

"Do you still have stickers?" Ivan asked with a smile, waiting by the door and fiddling with his hands. _Still?_ thought Yao. _Have I seen him before?_

"Erm, yes," Yao nodded slightly, reaching into his drawer.

He chose his words carefully and precisely. "Do you have one with flowers on it?"

And Yao remembered. "Oh!" he exclaimed, eyes widening as he turned to look over the hulking man in front of him. "You're that one kid, Ivan, right?! My god, you got big, didn't you!" he cried, fishing about in his drawer.

"Ahu," Ivan laughed bashfully, shrugging. "I came to see if you'd remember me or not."

"Of course I remember," puffed Yao, peeling off a cheery pink sticker and putting it on Ivan's hand. "You're just a lot bigger and cuter now, that's all."

"Cute?.." laughed Ivan softly, raising a brow and pointing to himself. "Me?" He was a little bashful, to say the least.

"Yes," the dentist huffed. It totally wasn't like Ivan was the most beautiful thing he'd laid eyes on in years. "Wait, give me your hand again," he mumbled, grabbing a pen from his desk. Ivan did as instructed, and Yao scrawled a phone number on it. "Okay, goodbye, Ivan," he nodded, smiling a touch and gently nudging Ivan in the direction of the door.

_Well_, thought Ivan, _looks like I'll be seeing the dentist again soon_.


End file.
